Helpless Part 1
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Doc Martin and Louisa's daughter is happy and healthy until not eating breakfast or lunch for one day results in a horrible medical case... Another short story!


I do **not **own any material written as Doc Martin is produced and written by Buffalo Pictures!

This doesn't really link onto to any of the series already created.

Outline: Martin and Louisa are married and are living happily with two children until an unexpected twist...

Martin drove as fast as he could not caring about the speed limit down the winding roads towards the outskirts of Truro. He needed to get to the school as fast as he could. Louisa was sitting in the passenger seat next to looking as anxious and frightened as he was feeling.

He arrived at the private school and took out his medical bag. Him and Louisa rushed into reception.

"Medical emergency for Ava Ellingham, I'm the GP of Portwenn!" he said catching his breath

"We've already called an ambulance," the receptionist said

"I don't care! I'm her GP and I was rung to come and check her." Martin explained

"Well you can have a look at her, but there is no point" the receptionist reported, but as she looked at Louisa, she immediately saw the resemblance between them. "Right well come this way, I heard she was doing PE"

They all rushed towards the PE block. Louisa saw Ava lying on the floor and rushed over to her barging through the crowds around her.

"Ava!" she put her hands on her daughter's cheek

Ava stirred slightly.

"Right what happened, where's the teacher?" Martin hastily asked

"Here" a young woman raised her hand, "Well the girls were running around practicing their netball skills and she just collapsed on the floor" the teacher looked worried.

"Oh gosh! Martin what's happened?" Louisa asked frightened as ever

"Right let me get closer Louisa," he said kneeling down and swapping places with Louisa who held Ava's hand, "Did she bang her head?"

"Yes, it looked like she did" the teacher said

Martin opened her eye lids and checked her heart beat. They all seemed fine t the moment. He waited until the ambulance came to double check everything. However in the meantime, he thought he knew what was wrong.

"Her pupils are reacting as normal, her pulse and heart rate are as they should be, but she has got a slight raised temperature" he diagnosed as he put his hand on his daughter's forehead

"Do you know what it is?" Louisa wanted to know what was happening to her little girl

"It could be concussion, but also she could be suffering from anaemia" Martin sighed

"What!" Louisa felt guilty, "Did she get that off me?"

"Slight possibility, but her case seems slightly more drastic than that" Martin said, "Right are any of you girls in James Ellingham class yet?"

"No, we're not in his year group," said a small slim girl

"They're right Martin they wouldn't really know him" Louisa stated

"Right, well where's Lilly?" Martin asked knowing that she was close to Ava

Lilly was standing at the front, but neither Martin nor Louisa noticed her standing there.

"Yes?" she said looking at how scared her best friends parents looked and she instantly found herself feeling that way.

"Would you kindly tell James what has happened and that we might not be in later, so he should go to Joan's" Louisa explained.

She nodded terrified of what was happening to her friend.

The ambulance finally came and hoisted Ava onto the bed. Which then wheeled her into the ambulance followed by Martin and Louisa. They left their car in the school car park and decided to pick it up whenever they had chance.

Being in an ambulance in a hurry reminded Louisa of Peter Cronk's injury and how she felt then, but this time was much worse the case may be just as serious, but it was her own child lying in front of her and she was completely dazzled.

"I think she may have slight concussion, but a chance that it could be anaemia" Martin informed the paramedic

"Oh right, but wouldn't she have came round now if she was anaemic?" the paramedic questioned

"Mmm" Martin didn't want to agree that Ava may have concussion, "Then it might be worse than I suspected"

"What! Ava!" Louisa cried as she tightly held her hand.

Martin new he had to stay calm in order to make sure his daughter was stabilised.

As they reached the hospital they rushed Ava to the children's ward and was crowded by doctors.

Louisa held Martin's arm anxiously and wanted to hear the doctor come out and say that it was just anaemia and could be easily treated. They were told to wait outside the room while they did all sorts of tests. The doctor came out

"Mr and Mrs Ellingham?" he called

"Yes?" Martin said nervously

"We haven't exactly found a specific reason why your daughter has collapsed, but we do know that she is coming round slowly and that she was certainly unconscious. We have booked a CT scan to look at her brain and see what we find" the doctor reassured, "There is a higher risk of it being concussion, but we'll have to see just how serious"

"Can we go and see her?" Louisa asked

"By all means, she is still a bit drowsy. I will be ready to take her in fifteen minutes"

Louisa walked quickly to her daughter.

"Ava?" she asked

"Mum?" Ava slurred

"Yes, I'm here don't worry everything is going to be fine!" Louisa said

"What happened?"

Martin was standing the other side, "You collapsed while you were in PE and was unconscious for a while"

"Really?"

"Ava did you have any lunch today?" Martin asked as he just had a brain wave.

She shook her head

"You didn't have any breakfast either?" Louisa said

"Right then!" Martin said not pleased that Ava had avoided eating.

He went away and looked for a doctor.

"Doctor" he called and then the consultant treating Ava came out of the office area.

"Yes is something the matter?"

"Well, I think my daughter does have concussion, she didn't eat anything at breakfast or lunch, which I have frequently told her not to do. Anyway I believe that when she collapsed she hit her head on the floor and just knocked her unconscious because of the force. I could be relatively serious!"

"Yes I see, but the CT scan should still go ahead so we can see whether it is serious?"

"Most definitely, I was wondering if you could book her in sooner" Martin demanded

"Well I'm not sure," he said

"This is an emergency!" Martin shouted, "My daughter can suffer brain damage if not treated the right way!"

"I'll go and see if I can, let me just ring them up" the consultant ran off quickly.

There was an arranged emergency scan booked for Ava after Martin's commotion with the doctor. He felt guilty that he couldn't treat her and wanted the best for his little girl.

Louisa hugged and kissed Ava as she was taken away to the CT scan.

"I hope she'll be OK" Louisa said sobbing

"Louisa she will be, but it doesn't help being all hysterical in front of her," Martin stated

"I know I'm just scared Martin! I don't want it to be anything major"

He wrapped his arms around Louisa to try and make her believe everything was going to be fine.

He led her over to the waiting room outside the ward where the scan was. Louisa took Martin's hand as the doctor came out not looking pleased.

"Right then, the scan was OK," the doctor said and he looked down

"What?" Martin said not liking the expression he was giving

"Oh my God! What's happened? Oh no… please!" Louisa cried again

"Well its not all good news I'm afraid" the doctor took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next explanation he was about to say, "Ava is going to have to be monitored for a while and maybe very closely to see if her symptoms increase"

To Be Continued…..


End file.
